Slumber Party
by whoragami
Summary: ...And while the child goes to sleep, the adults start to play. { Yatori / YatoxHiyorixYukine / AU-ish?}


**Slumber Party **

**by : whoragami**

**WARNING : HEAVY MAKEOUT?**

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since she had first met those boys. She was 15 at the time, and it all started when she had saved that troublesome, poor god, Yato. Hiyori remembered the day so clearly: Milord the cat and that foolish boy with the striking cerulean eyes that jumped on the road without looking. She wound up saving that boy, no - god - , but ended up getting hit by that bus in the process.<p>

The days after, she would constantly call Yato, almost like an obsessed girlfriend, and tell him to change her back since that accident had changed her into a half-phantom. It was quite comical, now that she looked back on it, how she unknowingly got involved with his life. She caused so many things to happen, like causing phantoms to show up (since she wanted to be helpful and find him a shinki), but she did indeed find another friend in the process. Yato had found the shinki Yukine. He was a handful at first, that was for sure, and caused a lot of trouble, but he had a sensitive side that she and Yato had seen before.

Their relationship had been rocky, with many mishaps and foes along the way. But Hiyori had never forgotten them, and if she did, she always found her way back. "But how?" you may ask; it was because of that grandeur scent of him that had always intoxicated her. The overwhelming smell of saccharine honeyed with that strong scent she couldn't describe, it always drew her back in.

It was Yato's smell. Unbeknownst to her, she had fallen for that smell, and to him.

"Well, here's my place, you guys! It's small, of course, but I'm the only one living here anyways." Hiyori, now standing as a developed and matured eighteen year old young woman, she opened the light of the apartment she recently moved into. Now that she was eighteen, she decided she would be old enough to live on her own and support herself. Of course, she picked a place fairly close to her beloved boys.

She opened the light, revealing her fully furnished living area (courtesy of her parents). The room was designed in a contemporary style, with blacks and whites, with a splash of red. She was no longer that girl, who designed her room into roseate colors.

"Well you guys? Come in!" She stepped to the side, letting the boys wander absentmindedly and gape at the nice little "home" she had. As she was locking her door, the two boys instantly plopped onto her couch, finding the remote to her television and surfing through the channels.

Hiyori sauntered over towards the empty space on the couch next to Yato, watching their glued eyes watching the show on TV. "Hey! I didn't bring you into my apartment just to let you watch TV! I-I wanted to spend time with you both…" She looked away, with a sort of abashed look. She felt her cheeks warm up at her own words as she sensed their eyes on her.

"Gomensai," they muttered simultaneously, blushing the same shade of red as her. Yukine turned off the TV, as the two gave their attention to Hiyori.

"It's okay, guys. All I wanted to say was… now that I'm in college, I can get kind of busy now. I study nonstop, and as you noticed, I don't stay as long with you guys anymore to hang out…" The still half-phantom gave them a sort of sad look as a way to show her apologies. "If you have to, you guys are always welcome to stay at my apartment. You know, if you want company, or vice versa." She couldn't help but blush more, finding that her words meant she was lonely.

Yato and Yukine went silent for a moment, registering her words.

"We missed you Hiyori. I was starting to think you were forgetting us. But it's nice to know we're still on your mind," There, Yato grinned his infamous grin, his teeth sparkling as his exotic eyes clashed with her fuschia ones. It always made her heart flutter, that attractive smile of his.

"M-Me too, Hiyori." Yukine confessed, his blush spreading like a wildfire on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Hah, you two, did you know I love you guys?" She felt now was the right time to tell them her true feelings. It wasn't awkward anymore to say things heartfelt like that. She stood up in front of them and knelt, her rosette lips curving up into fuzzy smile. Lightly, she wrapped her slender arms around the boys, pulling them into a loving embrace. All three of them had longed for a touch like this, full of emotions, of affection. Hiyori felt the two fidget in her hug, sensing that they were both still not used to this act just yet. Slowly, both boys reached out to return her hug, placing their arm around her small frame. This small moment felt like an eternity as they stayed there, frozen in time and space. This was definitely something she would never ever forget. She loved these boys too much.

* * *

><p>The night consisted of many activities that involved each other. Though disappointing to Yato that Hiyori did not have any alcohol, she did indeed have soda. The three participated in a chugging contest. Of course, Hiyori was horrible at these types of things, so Yato and Yukine were really up against each other. The contest was to see who could drink soda the fastest, and Yato had won (his skills of drinking down beer was one cause).<p>

Next, there was a burping contest suggested by Yato. Though Yato and Yukine had many burps erupt from them, Hiyori had a spontaneous burly burp that made the two boys jump. Hiyori had conquered.

Of course, Hiyori still had her girly side, and wanted everyone to do each other's makeup. Yato did Yukine's (which ended up fabulous! It had absolutely no smears or mess-ups! He could have even passed as a female!), Yukine did Hiyori's (with his shaky hand and bad color coordination, she could have easily passed as a clown), and Hiyori did Yato's (her skills were not bad, but definitely not the best).

What was a slumber party without the pillow fighting? The three of them were equal match, since they all took fighting seriously. With all their might, they hit each other with the fluffy pillows of death. Yukine had basically given up since he saw that the half-phantom and god were mostly aiming at each other, and felt completely felt ignored.

He instead rooted for Hiyori, sitting on the couch as the fought it out in front of the TV.

"Get 'im in the balls, Hiyori!"

"I will!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ROOT FOR HER! I'M YOUR MASTER!"

Yukine and Hiyori laughed, and Yato found that she was off guard. He hit her hard with the pillow, enough to make her fall onto the wooden floor. Hiyori laid down, still and lifeless for a few minutes, causing Yato get a bit worried.

"O-Oh no, H-Hiyori? Are you alright? 'm really sorry," Yato lightly slapped his hand on her porcelain cheek, trying to awaken her. Hiyori gripped her pillow tightly, her plan going well.

"Ya-to." Dramatically, her eyes fluttered opened to meet a handsome face hovering over her. With a devilish smirk, she toppled him over and hit him repeatedly with her pillow. They both chuckled at each other, Yato begging for her to stop.

A loud snore interrupted their battle. Their heads sharply whipped over to the couch, finding Yukine sleeping peacefully.

"H-He's asleep… What do we do now?"

"I know just the thing." Hiyori followed Yato over to the couch, sitting right down next to him.

"Hiyori, hand me your makeup bag." She obeyed, reaching over for her bag that was sitting on the coffee table. The stray god plucked the ebony eyeliner from the pouch and uncapped it. With a mischievous sneer, he began to draw on his eyebrows, creating a unibrow. Hiyori couldn't help but laugh hard, but Yato silenced her. "If ya keep laughing, he'll wake up, and it won't be funny!" She cupped her mouth, nodding in confirmation.

* * *

><p>For a long while, he drew on the sleeping Yukine's face, as Hiyori waited for him to unveil his masterpiece.<p>

"I finished."

"Lemme have a look!"

Yato scooted away, as Hiyori just broke out in a fit of laughter, She tried to contain herself, but she just couldn't! Her elegant voice emanated within the small room, as the god watched her chortle from the overwhelming humor.

"H-Hah, that mustache is so on point!" Hiyori pointed out, clutching her sides as she peeked at Yukine. "Have I told you that you're a magnificent artist, Yato?"

His heart filled up with that strange feeling he had only felt with her. What was it? He looked to the side, concealing his sheepish face. "Thanks."

"Yato?" She had known him almost too well at this point, Was he still not comfortable around her? Her frail hands reached to cup his face , and so she could look at his eyes clearly. "Yato."

The way she said his name made his heart tighten; it made it ache with that overflowing feeling. "W-What is it?" He felt his cool and calm facade wither away, his shy interior beginning to show.

"Y-You're looking away from me again. You always do that when I say something about you." Hiyori caressed his cheek with her thumb, ogling his captivating optics for just a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>It had grew silent, and rather awkward with only the faint noises of Yukine's snoring. Their small moment just before made them both embarrassed. Their faces were burning red, as they both avoided each other's gaze.<p>

"H-Hey Hiyori," Yato began. She turned her head over to him, giving him all of her attention to him.

"What is it?"

"It's been three years. Three years since I met you. I thought you would have forgotten sooner or later, but I'm grateful that you didn't."

"O-Oh, yes! How could I forget you? I made a promise, did I not?" Her lips curved up into a sincere smile, contagious enough for Yato to return.

"Y-Yeah. Do you remember when you were really close to forgetting about me? - A-And Yukine?"

She pressed her index finger to her lip, thinking about that day three years ago. "Mhmm!"

"How did you remember? I mean, I did after all see Rabo destroy the ball that contained your memories…" Hiyori felt hot and bothered again, but quickly regained her composure.

"Do you really want to know?" He swiftly nodded.

"Even though you're a dirty, poor god," The phrase hit Yato rather hard, "Y-You have a really nice scent, and I remembered that scent and remembered everything."

"...It was my scent?" Yato smirked, pleased with himself, obviously.

"D-Don't make me say it, Yato." Hiyori was beyond flustered, as she tried not to stare into his cocky smile. He scooted closer to her, that sweet smell now filling her nostrils. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulder, and she shivered at this unknown feeling. His callus fingers brushed against her face, as he turned her to face towards him. To her dismay, that arrogant look was not visible on his features, but a shy one was. "Y-Yato?"

"W-What is it?" Their faces had instantly turned beet red in unison as they stared in each other's unique eyes.

"I-Is it okay if I-"

"Okay." He didn't know what she was going to say, but he predicted it would be a 'Can I move away?' But instead, she leaned towards him, her hands on his shoulders, as he face moved closer and closer to his. "H-Hiyori?"

"Yato, w-we're alone. I-I really just want to…" she trailed off, her face now close to his neck. She pressed her cheek onto his shoulder as she inhaled his distinct scent. "I really like your smell." Her muggy breath made contact with his neck, causing goosebumps to appear all over his body. "Just a while longer…" She had never been so close to him, and the scent had never been this strong. When she had been fulfilled with herself, she pulled away, both of their faces flushed carmine.

Snapping back into reality, Hiyori slapped her hands onto her cheek, realizing what she had just done. "O-Oh my, Y-Yato! I didn't mean to- I am so sorry!" She hid her face in her hands, ashamed of her actions.

"It's alright." Yato had gotten into her personal bubble again, repeating the action from before. He traced her jaw line with is feather-like touch, watching her face get shades darker.

"M-Maybe I'll smell better i-if… I do this?" It was the heat of the moment, just the two them and no one else. He could never express his contained feelings in words, so if he did this one act, she would understand him. He leaned in, closer and closer to the "prize" he was just about to claim. Both of their hearts started to thump like a drum, like it was about to rip out of their chests. The proximity between them was just centimeters away, close enough that his breath tickled her yearning lips.

"Y-Yato," she called, feeling dizzy from everything that was happening. His closeness, his fragrance, _him_, it was all too much.

Then, she felt it, and it hit her hard. His lips were on hers, gently and sweetly. The god's lips were coaxing hers, teaching her gingerly. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck as he began to cage her into his arms. Hiyori felt her back collapse onto the bottom cushion on the couch, the man on top conquering her. His kisses deepened as she tried her best to get on his level. The atmosphere became heated as smacking lips was the only sound heard. She whimpered slightly when he pulled away to catch his breath.

They both gulped for air, trying to keep cool from that unexpected session. Yato looked down to see Hiyori's flushed face. It was too cute how she looked right now, her face red and her luscious chocolate tresses in a mess, and how she was completely dominated by him-

He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think **_dirty_** like that! Redness spread onto his features as well as he looked down at his lover.

Hiyori bit her bottom lip, looking up to meet eccentric sky eyes. "D-Don't look at me like that!"

"W-What? Look at you like what?"

"L-L-Like that!"

"But that's my look of love!"

"D-Dork!" Hiyori pulled herself up to connect their lips once more. Their true emotions started to spill as they showed it to each other physically. She crawled onto his lap, pressing her hands against his hard chest. Everything was happening almost too fast that it made her delirious. Their lips had perfectly melded together, as if they were made for each other. She felt him gnaw at her bottom lip, causing a sigh to slip out. As he expertly worked on kissing her, she slid down the zipper of his jacket, taking it off so he could feel more relaxed. Right when she opened her mouth for him, the two heard a third person interrupt their steamy moment.

"If you keep this up, I might _sting_ Yato!** PLEASE GET A ROOM**." Their heads whipped around to find Yukine awake with blushing cheeks…

And the comical drawings Yato had drawn on his face earlier. The two bursted out in laughter at his face, discontinuing their session as tears began to roll down their cheeks.

"H-Hey! What's so funny? There's nothing funny about a kid watching his friends DRY HUMPING! HEY-"

The two older youths pulled Yukine into a hug, then pressed their bruised lips onto each side of his face.

"G-Gross Yato! Why would you even - why would you-? Ugh! Nasty!" Yukine grumpily wiped the cheek Yato had kissed, annoyed, but definitely pleased with Hiyori's smooch.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I only worked on this for half an hour. This was just a headcanon-ish thing I had in mind for a while but I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
